We propose a Research Methods Core (RMC) to develop, enhance, and provide state-of-the-art methodological expertise to all research projects affiliated with the Center for Research to Improve Mental Health Care in the Social Services (C-RIMSS). The RMC proposes to advance the qualitative, statistical, and organizational methods used by mental health services researchers, and to develop new quality indicators and methods to assess stakeholder preferences for mental health services. Aims will be advanced by two methods units, three methods consultation teams, and four methods projects. The two methods units -- for Qualitative Methods and Statistical Analysis -- will provide substantial, ongoing, state of the art support to C-RIMSS investigators by scientific experts at Washington University in St. Louis and nationally. The three consultation methods teams will be led by national methods experts outside of St. Louis. The Stakeholder Preferences Methods Team will help C-RIMSS investigators best capture stakeholder preferences for quality care dimensions, services, interventions, and improvements. The Quality Indicators Team will help C-RIMSS investigators develop indicators of quality care that are applicable across sectors. The Organizational Research Methods Team will help C-RIMSS investigators navigate the political, methodological and statistical complexities of conducting research in organizations. The Core will support four projects related to the RMC aims. An ethnographic study of the cultural divide between social service and mental health sectors of care will inform C-RIMSS efforts to build quality improvement interventions that bridge this divide. A pilot project will test stakeholder preference methods among seniors in the community long term care sector that can be applied to other service sectors. A measure of organizational receptivity to evidence based practices will be developed for use in quality improvement efforts, and our methods experts will characterize the unique challenges of building quality indicators for mental health care in social service settings. Two of these projects will lead to applications for further funding.